Saphira
|-|Saphira= |-|True Form= Saphira is a Rune Dragon and the Primordial Embodiment of the Ocean and Hope. She is the younger sister of Corona and Kairos and one of the two defenders of Materia from the war of her siblings and other threats. Saphira is worshipped on Earth by various secret cults across the entirety of time, having taken on several different names and identities. Some of her identities were Tiamat, Elpis, and Sedna. Appearance Saphira appears as a beautiful woman with light blue hair and eyes that are said to be comprised of every shade of blue in the entirety of existence. Her eyes sparkle with a motherly shine and her smile is stated to be the most serene and beautiful smile to ever grace the face of Earth. Her beauty causes her to be pursued by many men who she politely declines. She is mostly seen wearing a white dress. In her true form, she takes the form of a large blue Eastern Dragon with golden eyes and large horns. Personality Saphira is perhaps the most kind of the Rune Dragons, embodying Hope. She adores the beings who live on both Etheria and Materia, protecting them with great fervor. She admires the mortal races for using their gift of life to create many wonderful things such as literature and videos. Following the beginning of her siblings' war, Saphira, alongside her brother Pyrrhus, defended the realm of Materia from the battle between her brother and sister as Etheria had become their chosen battleground. Saphira firmly believes that there is something for everybody and that part of their life is to find it. She is very intolerant to people who loaf around particularly Lilith, Magnus, and Anima who tend to laze around. Saphira has even less tolerance to those who prey upon the weak and helpless. Saphira has a strong sense of justice she learned and inherited from her older sister and is very fair in her judgement, often needing both sides before judging. She is fundamentally stubborn. Aerus mentions that she has a by the book personality while Orion states that she has a stick up her a** most of the time. In addition, Saphira despises infidelity, having been on the receiving end of it. It is because of this that she despises beings such as Zeus and the other members of the Greco-Roman Pantheon but her hatred for Anu, the Chief Sumerian Deity, knows no bounds. As a Goddess, Saphira appears to her followers and is seen as a benevolent mother goddess except in Mesopotamia, where she is seen as a chaotic goddess. Saphira answers the prayers of her followers, curing diseases and even granting them small blessings such as a slightly extended life span, help in their love life, and even speaking to them should they need her. The various deities of Earth are unaware of her true identity as a Rune. Not even older gods such as Chaos, Shiva, and Ymir are unaware of who she truly is. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: '''Saphira, The Sapphire Rune, Tiamat, Sedna, Elpis '''Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: Billions of Years (Existed since the Beginning of Ethermateria) Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Cooking, Water, Mortal Life, Sleep, Sex (Occasionally) Dislikes: Power Hungry and Arrogant Individuals, the war between Corona and Kairos, Rapists, Horrible movies and literature Eye Color: A mix of every shade of blue Hair Color: Ocean Blue Hobbies: Reading, Cooking, Protecting Etheria and Materia Martial Status: '''Divorced '''Status: Active Themes: *Saphira's song *Saphira's theme alt Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B| High 1-B Name: 'Saphira, The Sapphire Rune, Tiamat, Sedna, Elpis, etc. '''Origin: 'Shardsverse 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Billions of Years (Existed since the beginning of Ethermateria) '''Classification: '''God, Lesser Primal Embodiment '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 3; Embodies the Oceans and Hope at a Type 3 level), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (In true form), Flight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telepathy (Can hear the prayers of her worshippers), Large Size (Type 10), Acausality, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Absorption (Can absorb energy from her opponents' attacks or directly from them), Mind Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Aura, Magic, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Empowerment (Is restored to her full power during the Fusion, an event taht occurs once every 26,000 years in which Etheria and Materia become one world once more for a limited time), Healing (Can cure diseases and heal her followers), Life and Death Manipulation (Can extend the lifespan of her followers though only by a few years due to her principles), Forcefield Creation, Creation, Avatar Creation, and Portal Creation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Power Nullification (For lesser beings), Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Extreme Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, and Space-Time Manipulation '''Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (Due to the loss of her powers, she is weaker than the other Lesser Primals presently with the exception of the Archangels and the Archdemons with who she is on equal footing with. Managed to defend Materia alongside Pyrrhus for thousands of years from the battle between her siblings.)|'High Hyperverse Level' (Is on par with the Four Horsemen, her siblings' and her counterparts. Was able to drive away Omega, alongside her siblings during the early days of Ethermateria. She is far stronger than beings the likes of the other Lesser Primals such as Aira and Lucifer. She is required to anchor herself to leylines lest her overwhelming power destroys the very foundations of the Universe she chooses to manifest in.) Speed: Massively FTL | Immeasurable (Saphira is a higher dimensional being that has to willingly restrict herself in order to manifest in a lower-dimensional space. Like her brothers and sisters, she is immune to multiversal wide changes in the time stream.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, '''likely '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level | High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: ''' High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Weakened Saphira | True Saphira Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Dragons Category:Primordials Category:Primordial Dragons Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Female Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Matter Users Category:Concept Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 1